zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Trap
, are recurring obstacles in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These spiked traps are situated in the corners of rooms. They generally look like simple boxes, usually gray in color, with sharp spines protruding from all sides. When Link enters a room, he sets off the motion-detecting traps, which fly toward the doorway to impale him with their spikes. This removes the possibility of him remaining in a doorway long enough to assess the situation in a given room. Some Blade Traps instead follow preset paths. Blade Traps cannot be destroyed in most games. However, the Traps in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess can be destroyed, albeit with assistance. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Blade Traps only appear inside dungeons. They are set with a four-way motion-detector, which, when activated, sends the Trap careening across the floor. The trap retracts itself once it bumps into a solid object or wall. They cause a full heart of damage to Link, which makes them a considerable threat early in the game. Most Traps are placed in the corners of dungeon rooms, while some are set in the middle. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Blade Traps in this game are similar in appearance to those in the first, but are almost always set to slide around automatically. Some are also stationary and merely serve as obstacles, often in boss rooms and rooms with conveyor belt floors. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Blade Traps are once again set with four-way motion-detectors. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Blade Traps slide back and forth automatically, or are sometimes set to slide around in circles or other set patterns. Their movement speed differs from dungeon to dungeon. In Ocarina of Time, Link can find them in the Bombchu Bowling Alley, Dodongo's Cavern, the Ice Cavern, the Water Temple, the Shadow Temple, the Spirit Temple, the Gerudo's Training Ground and Ganon's Castle. In Majora's Mask, Blade Traps are found Beneath the Well. One can distinguish when a Blade Trap is nearby by the metallic grinding sound they make when active. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Blade Traps in the Oracle games are based upon those from Link's Awakening. They either feature motion detectors or slide around in set patterns. Their color corresponds with their speed. Blue ones are the standard, green ones are a bit faster and can slide right through each other, and orange ones feature the highest speed setting. There is also a circle-motioned green blade trap in the third level of Oracle of Seasons. Link can reduce the damage he takes from traps by wearing the Green Luck Ring. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Blade Traps are very similiar to other appearences. They slide across the ground when Link gets close like their counterparts in other games. There two types of Blade Traps: those that dash out at Link when he crosses their path, and others that chase him until he loses it, e.g. by placing a bush between Link and the blade. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Blade Traps are officially referred to as Traps in this game. They come in blue and green varieties. Blue ones make use of a motion-sensing device and will fly toward Link if he crosses its path. Green ones follow a set route. They appear exclusively in dungeons. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Blade Traps only make a few appearances in The Wind Waker. They appear only in the Wind Temple, where they slide across the room, pause briefly, then slide back again and repeat. They can be blocked by pushing a block in front of their set pathways, allowing Link to pass, although Link can usually move quickly past the Blade Traps, except in certain wind-tunnel rooms. Blade Traps have four wide, flat blades, similar to their appearance in many two dimensional games. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Blade Traps are nearly identical to the ones from Four Swords. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Blade Traps are confined to Spinner-tracks, either on the walls, or a unique type running along the ground, which Link cannot make use of. This game also marks the first time where Blade Traps can actually be destroyed. Link cannot do it on his own, but in the Temple of Time, the hammer of the Temple's missing guardian statue can break them, along with almost all other traps and obstacles also found in the dungeon. Blade Traps also appear in Hyrule Castle and the Arbiter's Grounds; notably, during the battle with Stallord that occurs in the latter, they can knock Link off of the rails he rides. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Blade Traps are found in the Temple of Courage. They cannot be destroyed, but blocks can be pushed to block them. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks There are only a few Blade Traps to be found, which appear only in the Fire Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Blade Traps appear exclusively within the Lanayru Gorge, when Link is in the process of transporting a Timeshift Stone to Lanayru, in order to acquire his part to the "Song of the Hero". The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Blade Traps in this game are either stationary or follow predetermined paths. They primarily appear in dungeons, though some appear in caves as well. Non-canonical appearances Zelda's Adventure Blade Traps make an appearance in Zelda's Adventure. They are similar to those found in other Zelda games and their colors are silver. See also * Giant Blade Trap * Spinner * Stallord es:Trampa pt-br:Armadilha de Lâmina Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies